Confessions
by Rikku-Spira
Summary: As Shizuru fights to keep her feeling for Natsuki at bay, she is forced to deal with Natsuki's new, and rather close, friend. What will become of Shizuru and Natsuki's friendship? Who is this new friend of Natsuki's? and who is the person she chooses?
1. Chapter 1

Hi , this is the first Fanfic i have ever written, confessions chapter 1 i hope u enjoy it

Disclaim: I do not own any these character, the belong to the original creators and i'm not making any money out of this fanfic

**Chapter 1**

Shizuru found herself staring at Natsuki replaying the words that she just heard in her head._ Is this really happening... does she really mean it? maybe she saying it to... to_. Her thoughts were cut off as a soft, gentle hand caressed her face. Natsuki now stood only inches away, her hypnotic green eyes studying her facial expressions.

" Shizuru, I love you... I really do love you"

Over whelmed with emotion, Shizuru tried to restrain herself from taking Natsuki into her arms and doing God only knows what to her but failed. She longed for this moment and wasn't going to let it escape her. Edging forward she slid her delicate arms around her waist and pulled her close. Their lips touched, soon followed by their tongues, at last they shared their first real passionate kiss together. After what seemed like the most intense moment her life, Shizuru broke off the kiss and slowly guided Natsuki to her bed. Shizuru didn't realise how giving Natsuki was, she gave every part of her body to Shizuru and satisfied her every desire. After their passionate love making had sub-sided, Shizuru laid in the arms of her, now called, lover. She felt Natsuki'sarms loosen as she leaned over kissing her neck tenderly making her way up, the sensation that it made Shizuru's body feel was so good she never wanted it to stop. Closing her eyes she fought hard to stop herself screaming out in pleasure, Natsuki carefully whispered in her ear;

"Shizuru wake up"

Shizuru awoke to a gentle breeze which carried the fresh scent of dew and roses. Sitting up, she squintied her eyes at the sudden amount of light they were exposed to and noticed a blured figure in the corner of her room watching her.

"Nat-Natsuki?"

"No Miss, It only me" replyed her maid. She was dressed in her usual uniform; a black dress and white apron but today she wore her golden hair differently. After her eyes had settled Shizuru took note and complimented how much it suited her, she blushed and turned her head.

"You shouldn't waste your time complimenting me Miss"

Shizuru had never realised how pretty her maid was until now. She gave her a gentle smile and asked if she would give her a moment to get ready. Sighing heavily she flopped back, burring her head into her pillow. Ever since she confessed her love to Natsuki, which was 6 months ago, her dreams had become alot more intense but this was by far the worst, yet at the same time the best. The sheer memory made her blush, she cursed herself for being so easily affected by a dream and started to get ready for the day to come. After having a quick shower, she slipped into her summer dress, examining herself in the mirror to make sure no creases could be found. _All I have to do now, is phone her._ She picked up her phone and tapped in Natsuki's number.

"What?" answered a rather pissed off voice, Shizuru's heart dropped_ is she angry with me?_

"I'm sorry, I've called at a bad time. I'll call you tomorrow" Shizuru was about to hang up but stopped as she heard Natsuki scream after her down the phone.

"Shizuru wait! please don't go... I'm sorry"

"No really if i've called at a bad time"

"No you haven't, i'm... i'm glad you've called" Shizuru pictured Natsuki blushing as she said it

"Well you can't expect me to go a whole week without hearing my little Natsuki's voice, can you? there was a small muffle coming from Nasuki and Shizuru smiled with victory. "Anyway i was hoping we could meet up, catch a film... dinner maybe?" she left the question hanging waiting for her reply

"I'm sorry Shiz, I have plans with...uhm... some friends, maybe next time. I'm sorry i have to get going i'll be late other wise. See ya"

"Yea sure..." Shizuru didn't get to finish her sentence, Natsuki was gone. _Maybe next time,_ Shizuru gave a small bitter laugh, _thats what you said the last time... and the time before that. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Natsuki layed herself on the grass sighing deeply. She held the mobile Shizuru had given her as a birthday present in front of her, eyeing it sadly. She had been waiting for Shizuru to call for over an hour and still no luck. Gazing up at the clear blue sky, Natsuki looked back to when she first met Shizuru.

She was a mess back then, she hated humans and didn't trust anyone or anything. The only thing that kept her going was the desire for revenge. The only place where she felt comfortable was the rose garden, luckily for her hardly anyone knew about it. Natsuki noticed a new flower which started to grow, it was very similar to the one her mother liked. She went to go pick one but was stopped dead in her tracks by a soft, calming voice asking her not to. She turned around slightly stunned by the pressence of the smiling Shizuru, all she did was stare in reply. Slowly her views began to change and she acepted the fact not everyone was bad. That day she would never forget, the 2nd of May.

"Awwww poor Natsuki, you look so sad, whats the matter your little girlfriend give up on you, she must have realised how unexperienced you are and thought why waste my time trying to bed her when i can get some action else where!"

Natsuki glared into Nao's eyes, she had taken her piss taking a step to far, to say such low things of Shizuru made Natsuki's blood boil.

" You better shut your mouth or your asking for it"

Nao shot her the usual smirk, _i wonder how far i can push her this time._

"What you gonna do, kiss me, sorry to dissapoint you but i'm not your little wannabe girlfriend"

That was the last straw, Natsuki was on her feet in seconds, she raised her fist and brought it down hard on her face. Nao hit the floor with a thud.

Natsuki was far beyond the point of controling her anger and if it wasn't for her phone ringing, Nao would be on her way to the hospital. Taking advantage of the situation, Nao ran for herlife.

" Oi, come back here, i haven't finished with you yet" but Nao was already half way across the field and had no desire of turning back. Natsuki took the time to catch her breath and answered the phone, anger lingering in her voice.

Shizuru had called to ask if she wanted to meet up, but Natsuki declined saying she had plans with some friends. Well, she didn't lie to her , she simply left out the fact that it would only be her and Rin.

Rin was Natsuki's new room mate, they had instantly hit it off when she realised they shared the same passion for motorbikes. Shizuru however didn't get along with her at all, the first time Nasuki introduced Rin to Shizuru was a nightmare. If only she didn't buy sake for them all to enjoy things might have been different.

Natsuki burried her head in her hands, _i'm such an idiot why didn't i just tell her the truth_. Natsuki thought of what she would have said if she told her the truth. _Oh sorry but i'm blowing you off again so I can help Rin buy her new motorbike and i can't invite you because you hate her guts and she hates yours, maybe another time kay?_ Natsuki shook her head, _Its better this way_. Picking up her phone she called Rin and telling her to be ready by the time she got back_. I promise i'll make it up to you... Shizuru._

Two hours later Natsuki pulled up outside the motorbike shop. Rin reluctantly removed her arms from around Natsuki's waist and slid off the bike, and watched as Natsuki elegantly climbed off made her way into the shop.

"Hey wait up" cried Rin behind her, Natsuki turned around, highly amused as to see Rin chase after her barely holding onto all her old and tatty bike gear.

"Wanna Hand" offered Natsuki as she took Rins jacket from her hands. Rin grinned, even though she had planned that to happen she was happy.

"Hey Natsuki what ya doin' here, you aint broken your bike again have you, i jus repaired it last week, free of charge if i remember correctly"

"Hi Mike, no it's not for me this time" she tilted her towards Rin " It's for her, Rin this is Mike, Mike Rin"

" Hi, nice to meet ya"

" And you"

" Now we've got the introductions out the way, can you do me a huge favour?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Fix up her bike"

"Yea guess i could, where is it?" he glanced outside trying to identify which motorbike was Rin's.

" Well you see..."

"No"

"What?"

" I'm not doing it"

"Why not, you didn't even let me finish"

" Let me guess, it's body's falling apart, wheels busted, mirrors smashed..."

" Ok ok, i get your point but she really needs your help, she'll even pay" that last part caught his attention

" How much?"

"500"

His head dropped, should have known.

"Fine i'll do it, but you owe me big time"

"Thanks Mike, oh you'll need to pick it up"

"Where?"

" Usual"

"I'll call you when it's done"

Natsuki and Rin thanked Mike again and left the shop.

"So where you taking me now?"

"Huh?"

"Where you taking me?"

"Home i guess"

"Oh, ok" Natsuki heard the disappointment in Rin's voice, and once again played the sucker.

"Well, we could always catch a film on the way home if you like?"

"Sure"

Unbeknown to them they were going to have one _hell_ of a night!

--------------------------------------------------- The End --------------------------------------------------------

Well thats the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it and i hope to hear from you. The next Chapter will be uploaded shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shizuru slumped into her chair, thinking about Natsuki when a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in" Bowing as she entered, her maid walked towards Shizuru instantly seeing there was something wrong with her by the way she composed herself.

"Uhm are you all right miss?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well... it's just you seem a bit down" Shizuru smiled by the compassion her maid showed for her

"Arisa, how long have you been here, as my maid?"

"Well I've been living here since I was ten but became your maid four years ago when I was fifteen. Why?"

"I was just wondering. I've known you for 9 years and I don't believe I have ever asked if you wanted to do something together, have I?"

"No, I don't think you have miss"

"Hm, well how about you come to the cinema with me, there's a film I really want to see"

"I'd love to miss, I'll just quickly get changed" smiling she bowed and headed for the door,

"Oh, Arisa"

"Y-Yes miss"

"Call me Shizuru"

The screening times flashed up on the on the computerised notice boards. Shizuru scanned through the list of films until she found the one she was looking for, The Forgotten. She was told it was suppose to be one of the most scariest films ever made, but the real reason behind wanting to watch it was the thought of Natsuki getting scared and curling up to her. **_So much for that happening_**. Shizuru bought two tickets at the earliest showing, 2:30. **_Guess we'll have to wait 15 minutes_**. Arisa appeared in front of Shizuru with a small bucket of popcorn, a coke and an ice tea.

"They didn't do tea so I bought this for you instead" she waved the ice tea infront of her " but if you don't like it I'll drink it..."

Shizuru missed everything else Arisa had to say as she was distracted by a faint but familier voice

"Shit what's she doing here?"

"huh?" replyed a not so familiar voice

"Get down you idiot"

Shizuru glanced in the direction of where the voices were coming from but couldn't see anyone she reconised. **_Hmmm that's weird, I could have sworn I heard Natsuki's voice. _**In the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a dark haired girl in what looked like motorbike gear crawling across the floor towards the toilets.

"Oh, it looks like we're allowed in, can you go and finds some good seats while I go to the bathroom?"

"Certainly mi...Shizuru" Arisa corrected herself.

Shizuru had finnaly found the girl she was looking for after searching the toilets, arcade and ticket stand.

"Natsuki?" The dark haired girl froze, her delayed response gave the impression that she was trying to figure out what to do or say.

"Shizuru" replyed a rather high pitched Natsuki "Hi"

"So it was you crawling on the floor, you weren't trying to hide from me, was you?"

"No!" she anwered with a paniced voice "I didn't know you were here, I was looking for my... key, yea thats it key. I dropped it"

Shizuru was highly amused, she loved to tease Natsuki but never thought she would be this jumpy. Determind to find out why, she began to smile. Natsuki's body tensed.

"I thought you were going out with your friends?"

"I was-am, uhm they told me to meet them here but I'm a bit early"

"I see" Shizuru diverted her eyes to the floor.**_ Time to brake her. _**"Well I guess you didn't come to keep me comany" she said with a pout

"Uhm well techniquely no, but i would have... if you weren't here that girl"

"Girl? What girl?"

"Oh don't play stupid, the one I saw you with earlier..." Natsuki quickly trailed off before she gave herself away. But she was to late Shizuru had caught her.

"Ara, is my little Natsuki jelous of my maid? You shouldn't be considering you didn't know I was here" Shizuru gave her the I know your lying look mixed with her usual teasing look.

Natsuki went to open her mouth but closed it. Shizuru had won and for her price she wanted Natsuki to see the film along with her and Arisa but she never got far enough to claim it. She turned around to find out where the comotion was coming from and saw a familiar face jump behind a pillar. Rin. It took Shizuru less than a second to figure out the two were together. Pain claimed her heart. She gazed back at Natsuki with tearful crimson eyes. She was about to run away but Natsuki was too fast, she gripped her hand and pulled her back.

"Wait Shizuru, it's not what you think!"

"Let go of me!" but that only made Natsuki pull her closer

"Shizuru look at me... look at me dammit" she tried not to look but couldn't stop herself as she gazed into the two beautiful emerald pools. She felt Natsuki's grip loosen and used it to her advantage, she pulled away making her escape. Warm tears rolled down her face as she heard Rin telling Natsuki to leave her.

----------------------------------------------------

There you have it, chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to any reviews you decide to write.

P.S. Thanks for pointing out some mistakes, hopefully they have all been taken care of


	4. Chapter 4

It had just turned quarter past two when Natsuki and Rin arrived at the cinema. She could still feel pressure from where Rin was holding her waist. In one way she was happy to be released but was disappointed in the other, she kind of liked it. Trying to advert her thoughts from Rin she started to read the film notice, perfectly knowing what she wanted to see, The Forgotten.

"Do you mind watching the forgotten?"

"No i wanna watch that"

"Ok, well you wait here and i'll go..." before she could finish her sentence Rin was already queing for the tickets.

"This one's on me. Don't get used to it though, it's only because you helped me out with my bike not because i like you, well i do like you but..." realising she was rambling Rin trailed off the subject.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile, **_She's so cute when she... WTF!! Why the hell did i think that_**. She stared at Rin intensly, **_Why does this keep happening to me, i shouldn't be alone with her, what the hell is wrong with me. _**Turning away from Rin she carried on ranting to herself, **_What if i do something... no don't even go down that road... Shizuru? _**The sight of her made Natsuki's heart beat so loud she thought Rin, who was now standing next to her, would be able to hear it.

"Shit whats she doing here?" Natsuki's first instinces was to drop to the floor and hide behind the side of the counter.

"Huh?" confussed Rin stared in the direction of where Natsuki was previously looking and noticed Shizuru,**_ ah, so thats why._**

"Get down you idiot" feeling a a sharp jolt in her sholder she hit the floor, beforeshe could scream out, Natsuki covered her mouth and made a shhh sound, then whispered

" Look i'm sorry about that but if Shizuru see's me she'll, well you know what you two are like around each other. I'll explain later but we need to split up, i'll go right you go left. We'll meet outside the movie screen." Natsuki crawled towards the toilets without hearing Rin's reply. **_I swear she better not get caught on purpose just to piss Shizuru off._**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Rin stared at Natsuki in awe. **_One day you'll be mine Natsuki, I'll prove to your friends and your Precious Shizuru that we're ment to be together. All i have to do it eliminate the competition_**, with her evil smirk she set off to find her prey.

"Natsuki?" the soft melodic voice rand through her entire body. **_Oh shit! Quickly think suttle..._**

"Shizuru! hi" **_Oh great, well done Natsuki that was real suttle._**

"So it was you crawling on the floor, you wasn't trying to hide from me, was you?"

"No! I didn't know you was here, i was looking for my... key, yea thats it key. I dropped it" **_As if she'll fall for that even Mai wouldn't fall for it_**. Natsuki could tell Shizuru was highly amused and her body tensed as she caught her smile knowing that this was only the beginnng.

**_Fuck! I've really done it this time, I'm such an idiot, she knows I know that she know that I knew she was here... Rin? Oh no, what she doing? Why is she coming over? She wouldn't... would she?_** Natsuki started to panic but ket it from showing on her face, she didn't want to loose her just the thought made her heart ache. She eyed Rin closely as she came strolled towards them. Rin answered Natsuki's questions as if she had said them out aloud as she started to prance around pretending to be a mindless Shizuru, mocking her in every way she could. **_Should have known_**. She locked eyes with Rin just long enough to send her a death stare before Shizuru would notice. Rin knew what was going through Natsuki's head but she had no intension of being caught, why would she anger her dear Natsuki on purpose. She was just about to round off her over-exagerated impression of Shizuru and her love for tea when she collided into a group of unfamiliar faces. Crap! jumping behind the pillar she prayed that Shizuru didn't see her. Unlucky for she did. An intense pain surged through Natsuki's body as she saw Shizuru's crimson eyes fill with tears, thinking fast she took ahold of her hand before she could run off.

"Wait Shizuru its not what you think!" Shizuru screamed for her to let go only making Natsuki pulling her closer. You're not going anywhere yet. After getting Shizuru to look at her she wanted to explain herself so losened her grip to get a better look at her face. Next thing she knew Shizuru was out of her grasp, tears flowing down her face as she ran away. She wanted to give chase but Rin blocked her path.

"Natsuki, leave her"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY DAMMIT!"

"I'm sorry but i can't. You need to give each other some time to cool off collect your thoughts and then you can talk. Ok?"

"But i..."

"But nothing, you know how it feels when you're upset with someone and they won't leave you alone"

"Fine!"

Finally she got payback on Shizuru, she waited for this day for so long but Rin didn't feel the satisfaction she thought she would. She had confessed her loved to Shizuru two years ago, the response she got wasn't the one she was looking for.

"I'm sorry but i can not return your feelings. My heart has already been taken"

She wanted Shizuru to pay for the pain she caused her, and 6 months ago she found the ticket which would get her front row seats to her heartbreak, Natsuki. She had devised all sorts of plans to get her, but things changed, she fell for Natsuki. She could now see why Shizuru couldn't accept the love of someone like her when she had Natsuki. In Rin's eyes she could get everything needed from her trust, support, eveything except her love. Seeing Natsuki's reaction in the cinema she felt guilty. She cursed herself for even thinking she would use her to get revenge on Shizuru. Gazing over at curled up Natsuki on their dorm room floor she came to a decision to tell her everything. Moving onto thr floor she nudged her softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Don't worry it's not your fault"

" Yes it is. Look it about time i told you the truth"

"..." and so she began to tell Natsuki everything, hoping that by the end of it she wouldn't hate her.

Natsuki looked at Rin who was almost in tears.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because i see the way you look at her and i can't bring myself to get revenge if it means me hurting you in the process. I want you to be happy Natsuki and Iknow it'll never be with me so for once I'm doing the right thing. Go to her, tell her how you really feel beforeits too late"

At that Natsuki got up and hugged the younger girl,

"Thank You" kissing her head lighly she headed for the door. She picked up her mobile and walked out. Just at that moment Shizuru's name was flashing on the screen saying incoming call. Natsuki quickly flipped open the phone and answered.

"Shizuru/Natsuki! look I'm..."

"I'm sorry Natsuki, look i want to apologise to you in person so would you be able to meet me now or are you busy?"

"No! i mean no as in I'm not busy"

"Good, then will you meet me at your special place?"

"My special place? How come you want to meet me there?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here"

"Ok i'll be right there" Natsuki closed her phone shut and head for he bike. **_Wait for me Shizuru for a little longer, i finally know how i feel... _**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------_**

_And thats it, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for taking so long. I think the next chapter will probably be the last so i'll make sure i make it a good one. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and hope to hear from you _


	5. Chapter 5

Tears continued to flow from red puffy eyes, gently making its way down the soft warm face of the kyoto-ben beauty. All those things Rin had said to her had been true.

_Flashback: 2 months ago_

"... Sorry Shizuru my room mate is just moving in, you can come over and help if you like. You can even stay for dinner... and to answer your question no I'm not cooking."

"I'd love to come, is one ok?"

"Sure see you then, bye"

"Bye Natsuki"

Shizuru glanced at her clock and took note of the time 12:36. _**Guess I'll leave now and pick up a welcome gift for Natsuki's room mate. **_Picking up her keys and purse, Shizuru placed them in her little white handbag and patted out the creases she might have in her black mini skirt and white long sleeved polo neck jumper top. As she was exiting she remembered her phone and popped back in to get it. Now that she had everything she left her apartment. Living in the private suite on the top floor (26) had it advantages but on times like this she wish she lived on the first. Greeeting the door man on her way out as usual she made her way to her new midnight blue convertable. She loved the colour because it was the colour Natsuki picked. Jumping in she put the key in the ignition and it roared to life, smiling with satisfaction she drove off towards the flourist. It wasn't hard finding a bunch of flowers that looked nice but in the back of her mind she couldn't help feel that Natsuki's room mate wasn't the type for flowers. There was only one person in front of her, a business man, not very high up but a good enough position for him up himself. The flowers weren't for his wife she knew that for sure. After he was finished a gave her a smile, Shizuru simply smiled back paying no attention to his hint and he continued on his way. Placing the flowers on the counter Shizuru digged into her bag to retrieve her purse.

"Ah Shizuru-san how nice to see you"

"Reito? How come your working here?"

"Well you see I over heard the new girl in my class talking to her friends about her mother owning this shop and they needed an extra hand and as a gentleman I offered a hand."

"How kind of you... Sorry I'd love to chat but I have to be at Natsuki's at one"

" Haha say no more, that'll be £5.50"

"Thanks, well its been fun talking to you again, call me sometime"

"Will do, have a nice day" giving her a genuine smile he left her to continue on her way to Natuski's.

Pulling up outside the Fuuka academy girls dorm at exactly 12:59 left her one minute to get to Natsuki's front door but Shizuru liked the idea of Natsuki waiting for her so took her time. While walking up the stairs she realised she wasn't interly dressed for moving things but at least she was wearing her flat boots. She knocked lightly and heard someone, probably Natsuki's new room mate, yell.

"Natuki you didn't put your top back on!"

"Wha.. ahhh! Where did you put it"

"I dunno, i was in a hurry to get it off you"

"Shut up! you make it sound like i wanted you to"

"Well you didn't object...Ok ok i'm sorry"

Shizuru's body tensed and head slightly lowered, **what the hell has that girl been doing to my Natsuki! **The sound of the door opening made her fall out of her trance. She looked up and saw Natsuki smiling at her.

"Sorry I took so long, come in" Shizuru slipped inside.

"No worries, but i'm a little disapointed that you didn't answer the door topless" Seeing Natsuki turn bright red, she smiled with victory. Natsuki shifted on her toes abit,

"Er, you heard that?" Shizuru nodded

"The whole thing, if I knew you didn't mind people removing your top I would have done it myself" Natsuki's face turned a darker shade of red. "So who's this new room mate of your's then, i want to meet her"

"That would be me" turning to her left she noticed a girl standing in the mouth of the hallway. She average height, slim, milk chocolate eyes and dark mid-length hair. Taking a closer look at her face she recognised her istantly. **Rin?. **Yes, Shizuru knew this girl very well as she tried many attempts to get revenge because she reject her love confession. **Please don't tell me she dragged Natsuki in this just to get back at me. **Natsuki, who had now returned to her natural colour, called Rin to come over.

"It's nice to meet you, Shizuru right?" Shizuru rised an eyebrow, **so i was right. **

"And you too. I'm sorry Natsuki didn't tell me your name"

"Rin"

"Nice name"

"Thanks"

"Well you two get to know each other a bit better while I make the tea"

After Natsuki left the room, Rin started speaking again.

"Before you acuse me of anything lets get something straight-"

"And that would be?"

"I'm so over you, I have no intesion of getting back at you"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, also let me make one thing clear stay out of mine and Natsuki's relationship"

"What do you mean"

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? Ok let me brake it down for you, you've known her for what 3-4 years and she's never asked you to move in with her. I've known her for 8 months and we're now living together. Get it?"

"So you and Natsuki are together?"

"Yep... all this time you've tried so hard to win her heart but she never wanted you, she never even looked in your direction. I asked her what she thought of you, she said you helped her out and she's greatful for that but now your just like a leach that won't go away, why do you think she's still distant towards you its because she doesn't like you. I'm sorry did i hurt your feeling, well the truth hurts get over it and move on, you stand no chance. I'll tell you what once you find out she's lieing to you you'll know the truth" Silence took its place, Shizuru's eyes turned cold and icy as they stared at Rin who was simply smiling at the effects of her speach was doing to Shizuru.

"Woah, its like someone just died in here" Placing the tey on the table she asked to speak to Rin in private. After they disappeared into Natsuki's bedroom, they closed the door. Shizuru made her way over to the door and placed her ear against the door. What am I doing, I shouldn't be digging into Natsuki's life like this... but I need to know whats going on.

"...look I don't know why you don't just tell her, she'll find out eventually"

"Its complicated"

"How?"

"It just is. Don't look at me like that, I will tell her... when I'm ready ok?"

"Fine, but the lobger you leave it the more upset she'll be, come on I want the tea you so kindly made me"

Shizuru quckly ran into the bathroom and locked the door.** Is it true?.**

_End of flashback_

**Maybe i over reacted, I'm just taking Rin's word. I didn't give her a chance to tell me what was going on, maybe she would have toldme the deal between those two. I'm such an idiot. How could i be so stupid and not even give Natsuki the benifit of the doubt, Oh god she probably hates me. I'll ring her and ask to meet her to me... where?** The menory of when Natsuki took Shizuru on the back of her motorbike to where her mother died, she said this place was special to her. **That's it! The cliff.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I know i need to be shot. Hopefully this chapter will fill in a few planks about the background. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Well this is the end of the road for this fic, I hope you have all enjoyed the story so far and thanks for reading.

Natsuki couldn't stop thinking about Shizuru. The way she spoke down the phone, it almost sounded like she was saying goodbye for good yet at the same time saying hello for the first time in years. It scared the hell out of her. None the less she ran for her bike and drove of in the direction of the cliff. She reached her destination in roughly 15 minutes which must have been in record time. She removed her helmet and glanced at the human shaped shadow infront of her. As her eyes adjusted to the light of the setting sun she could clearly see the shadow was no one other than Shizuru. As she walked closer, the orange light highlighted her face. Never in Natsuki's life had someone ever seemed so beautiful. As she stood beside Shizuru she released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. They stood in silence for a bit taking in the amazing view they were witnessing. The reds and oranges in the sky entwined together forming something that Natsuki felt in her heart; burning passion. The sea was a light saphire blue, parts glowed from the reflection of the sun on the crystalised surface. Taking a deep breath Natsuki turned to face Shizuru and decided to start off the conversation.

"Shizuru... I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"No! It's me who needs to apologise. I over reacted and jumped to conclusions. I never gave you the time to explain... not that you should have had to explain though, its not like theres anything going on between us..." Shizuru broke off, she took a deep breathe and continued.

"I was so happy... when you first took me here, not just because the view is spectacular but because it ment a lot to you. For the first time I felt you was truly letting me into your life, the part you always keep so tightly locked away and it made me so happy, it still does. I thought finaly she trusts me, maybe now I can learn everything there was to now about you, but you never let me in any further than that... When I first laid my eyes on you I couldn't tear them away. I was mesmarized. I wanted to see what your smile was like and once I found it I couldn't get enough. I longed to see it, not only your smile but eveything about you. Whenever you was happy it made me happy, no matter how bad my day was just the sight of you turned it upright. I loved the way you always blushed when ever I teased you, my heart always missed a beat. I still do, I love eveything about you...I love you... I'm in love with you and always have been since that day I first saw you. I long to touch you, hold you, kiss you. But it doesn't matter how much I want these things because my feelings will never be returned. My love for you is wrong, I know that but I can't help it. Your my oxygen Natsuki, without you I'd die. I'm addicted to you and will never be free of you, even if I wanted to forget these feelings I couldn't. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Natsuki, I shouldn't be telling you this but I can't keep it in any longer... I'm glad you found someone, even if it isn't me I'm still happy because you are"

After the initail shock Natsuki felt the small burning sensation in her chest explode. She slowly held out her hand and slipped it into Shizuru's. Her hand was so soft and warm, she could feel Shizuru's pulse racing through her palms. Soon her heart was going to the same rhythm. Natsuki saw Shizuru quickly turn her head with a questioning look on her face and turns to face her aswell. Emerald met Crimson.

"Baka" She release Shizuru's hand, she saw Shizuru gaze down to the ground tears in her eyes. Natsuki wrapped her left arm around her waist and pulled her close, so close their body's where touching. Shizuru looked up with tears streaming down, using her right hand to gently wipe away the tears Natsuki closed the gap between their lips. Shizuru's teary eyes widened but she was soon to return the kiss she so longed for. Breaking away Natsuki looked deep into bright gleaming crimson eyes. Both thier body's were wrapped in the others arms.

"It's you Shizuru...I'm sorry... for what I've put you through, I didn't mean to cause you this much pain. I'm sorry it took my so long to realise I love you"

"So you and Rin aren't..."

"What?... No! What in god's name made you think that... oh wait was it the cinema?

"No well yes but you remember when Rin first moved in? I over heard your conversation. Plus Rin was saying that you were together"

"Ease dropping more like... Wait! Rin told you we was together?" Shizuru replied with a nod "That lieing son of a...cough... She never mentioned that, anyway answering your question we are nothing more than friends."

"What about the conversation?"

"Yeah I've been meaning to tell you for some time now. You know the promise we made about always meeting up on the 2nd of May, well I wanted to do something special for you because I kept blowing you off, so I took your necklace, you no the one with the cresent moon and amathyst that I gave to you on your birthday, to get an engravement but someone stole it and I started to panic because you told me it was one of your most prize possessions"

"Now Natsuki's the baka. I loved that necklace because it was from _you_" Natsuki gazed at Shizuru's face. **She's so beautiful, I can't believe I acted so blindly**. Natsuki kissed her again.

"When I first met you I didn't understand why you wanted to hang around with me. I thought you was doing it for a laugh or something but once I got to know you I realised you wasn't the person eveyone thought you was. I could see that you hid behind masks but for some reason I could always see through it, I saw the pain you felt and as time went on I wanted to rid you of it. I couldn't sleep whenever I knew I was seeing you the next day. I always got lost listening to your voice, I would listen out for it whenever I was in school when you was there. But of course I never showed it, I thought these feelings were your everyday ones so didn't think much of it. When you ran off crying my heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces, I didn't understand why but evey time I thought of you I felt a pain serge through my chest. The thought that I might lose you made it even worse. I Love you Shizuru. I guess I always did, I just didn't know it."

This time it was Shizuru to make the first move, wrapping her arms more tightly around Natsuki's waist she pulled her closer locking her lips onto hers. "You... don't know... how... long I've... waited to... hear you...say that"

"AWWWWW!" Natsuki jumped around to see an audience watching them. It consited of Mai, Mikoto, Chie, Aoi, Nao, Midori and of course Rin.

"W-W-When did you..." Natsuki now the colour of a tomato.

"Just before you confessed"

"But you didn't notice because you was too busy staring at Shizuru... oh and swapping saliva" Nao playfully added.

"SHUT UP!! Why are you here anyway?"

"Rin called and told us what happened, we couldn't turn down an oppotunity like this" Chie answered while holding her camera phone in their direction.

"You was filming us?"

"Of course, this baby's going on the internet"

"Ara, what ever should I do. My Natsuki's turned bright red, maybe I should help her cool down by removing her top"

"S-SHIZURU!"

The whole gang burst out with laughter. Mai was laughing so hard she gripped her stomach, Nao was literaly rolling around on the floor and Chie was trying to keep the camera straight.

"I think its time we hit the road guys, play safe you two" Midori waved behind her as she jumped into her red convertable. Everyone nodded in agreement and squashed into the car. Before Rin got into the car she looked at Shizuru and nodded. Shizuru smiled in return. Natsuki was a bit bewildered, she was to dense to realise Rin just apologised.

"Have fun" Mai shouted as the car pulled away.

"I...I can't believe they filmed us"

"Well its a good thing I didn't do what I was planning. It would have been a lot worse"

"What was you planning on doing?"

"You'll have to wait and see" Taking Natsuki's hand she lead the her to where her bike was parked.

"My place or yours?"

"Yours, there no way I'm doing anything infront of Rin"

"Ara, is Natsuki planning to do something indecent to me?" Instantly her cheeks flared up.

"Shut up" Hoping onto her bike she started the engine, she felt two arms hug around her waist.

"Er, Shizuru aren't you going in your car?"

"No unless you don't want me to..."

"I never said that... You ready?"

"Uh-Huh"

Pulling away, they headed for Shizuru's apartment. What Natsuki didn't know was that she was in for a real awakening!


End file.
